Safety guards for rotating tool-equipped hand-guided power tools such as angle grinders are known. Such safety guards have a coverage region that covers the rotating tool and have a rotating tool clearance region. The coverage region serves to protect the operator from shavings and flying sparks as well as from shards of a shattered rotating tool, for example a grinding disk. In order for the rotating tool clearance region to be situated in a favorable position in relation to the work piece as a function of the field in which the hand-held power tool is being used and the work attitude of the operator, it is known to embody the safety guard so that it can be mounted in various angular positions in relation to the hand-guided power tool. To this end, clamping devices embodied in the form of clamping rings are known, which are used to attach the guard to a machine collar of the hand-guided power tool. DE 102 59 520 has also disclosed a rotation-preventing mechanism for fixing the angular position of the safety guard in relation to the hand-guided power tool. The disadvantage of this mechanism is that the clamping device is designed so that releasing and attaching the safety guard to the machine collar of the hand-guided power tool requires a tool, while the angular position of the safety guard is fixed by means of a lever clamping mechanism provided with a detent pawl situated on a clamping lever serving as a rotation-preventing means. Such a safety guard is complex to use.